


Loving You the Right Way

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Series: Twisted and Bent: A Series of Unusual Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't question. Just read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You the Right Way

        Jean rested his hands on either side of Marco's face. It has been such a long time since he had done this last, so he was both nervous and excited. He saw Marco's eyes widen as Jean slowly moved his hands lower and lower, until they reached his waist. Jean leaned in a little before roughly pushing Marco back onto the bed and straddling him. He fingered at the buttons on Marco's shirt before becoming impatient and just tearing it off of him. Marco, being self conscious of his body, blushed and tried to cover himself with his arms. He hadn't been expecting Jean to be so forward. Jean, on the other hand, just chuckled softly and moved Marco's arms out of the way. Marco's blush deepened, which only served to excite Jean even more. He couldn't help that he got excited when his partner acted shy and timid. With a devious look in his eyes, Jean moved down to where his mouth hovered just above the edge of Marco's jeans. Slowly, and seductively, he left a trail of kisses all the way up Marco's chest. He stopped just underneath his left ear and deeply inhaled Marco's scent. He loved everything about Marco. The way he smelled, his soft skin, the way the blood rushed to his face whenever Jean teased him. Everything. Jean pressed himself against Marco just to hear the little squeal come out of his mouth. Marco had pushed his hands against Jean''s chest to try and get him off. He was too embarrassed to continue like this, but Jean wasn't listening. He was too focused on his own desire, and lust for Marco, to listen. He easily grabbed Marco's wrists and pinned them above his head. By now, Marco's breathing had sped up and he was too nervous to move again. Jean had started sucking on his neck, causing Marco to moan and then squeak out of embarrassment. Jean let out a low growl and couldn't hold himself back much longer. He growled again, much louder this time, and his face contorted into a beastly shape. Marco was terrified, but before he could make a sound, Jean ripped into his neck. Jean jerked his head to the side and tore at Marco's jugular. Blood splattered onto the walls and painted the bed sheets a crimson color. Jean let out a satisfied growl. It had been so long since he had last fed, so he was determined to savor every glorious piece. Jean's face wasn't the only thing that had changed. His nails had grown into claws, which he used to scrape out Marco's eyes to eat as well. Once he was done munching on the eyes, Jean moved farther down. He sliced Marco's chest open and plunged his hand into the chest cavity. Blood dripped everywhere, staining the wood floor of Marco's bedroom. Jean lightly squeezed Marco's heart, sending blood flying into the air. He let out a low gravelly chuckle, finding amusement in the whole ordeal. Biting off a chunk of the red, tender meat, Jean's jaws contorted into a twisted, beastly grin as he slowly chewed it up. Jean decided to rest on his side as he enjoyed Marco's entrails. This would be a feast to remember.


End file.
